Judge Joseph Dredd/Gallery
Judge Dredd in 2000 AD Dredd.jpg|''Judge Dredd'' Dredd's face.jpg|''Dredd's face in'' 2000 AD prog 8, by Massimo Belardinelli IMG_20140528_0001.jpg|''Smiling in'' 2000 AD'' prog 27, by Ian Gibson'' Judge Dredd wearing somebody else's face.jpg|''Dredd wearing somebody else's face,'' 2000 AD prog 52, by Brian Bolland 160.jpg|''The cover of'' 2000 AD prog 160, by Mike McMahon 161.jpg|''The cover of'' 2000 AD prog 161, by Brian Bolland 173.jpg|''The cover of'' 2000 AD prog 173, by Brian Bolland Dredd wearing somebody else's face 2.jpg|''Dredd wearing somebody else's face,'' 2000 AD prog 211, by Ron Smith img809.jpg|''Pin-up by Ron Smith from'' 2000 AD prog 294 Prog 295.jpg|''The cover of'' 2000 AD prog 295, by Ron Smith 2000 AD prog 307 cover.jpg|''The cover of'' 2000 AD prog 307, by Steve Dillon 2000 AD prog 313.jpg|''The cover of'' 2000 AD prog 313, by Carlos Ezquerra Dredd headbutts a werewolf.jpg|''Dredd headbutts a werewolf, from'' 2000 AD prog 324, by Steve Dillon Dredd as a werewolf.jpg|''Dredd as a werewolf, from'' 2000 AD prog 328, by Steve Dillon 2000 AD prog 338 cover.jpg|''With Hershey on the cover of'' 2000 AD prog 338, by Ron Smith Dredd gets hit by a custard pie.jpg|''Pie in the face in'' 2000 AD prog 350, by Kim Raymond 2000 AD prog 359 cover.jpg|''The cover of'' 2000 AD prog 359, by Brett Ewins Dredd with high explosive.jpg|''Dredd shoots his lawgiver in'' 2000 AD prog 360, by Brett Ewins Defiant Dredd.jpg|''Defiant Dredd, from'' 2000 AD prog 362, by Brett Ewins Judge Dredd star pin-up.jpg|''Star pin-up from'' 2000 AD prog 372, by Brett Ewins 2000 AD prog 374 cover.jpg|''The cover of'' 2000 AD prog 374, by Robin Smith 2000 AD prog 384 cover.jpg|''With alligator on the cover of'' 2000 AD prog 384, by Kim Raymond Dredd as a child.jpg|''Dredd as a child, from'' 2000 AD prog 389, by Ron Smith 2000 AD prog 390 cover.jpg|''The cover of'' 2000 AD prog 390, by Brett Ewins Dredd kills a vampire.jpg|''Dredd kills a vampire, from'' 2000 AD prog 395, by Ron Smith Dredd is blinded.jpg|''Dredd is blinded, from'' 2000 AD prog 400, by Ian Gibson 2000 AD prog 405 cover.jpg|''The cover of'' 2000 AD prog 405, by Brendan McCarthy Vid-scan by Cliff Robinson.jpg|''Vid-scan by Cliff Robinson from'' 2000 AD prog 407 Stern Dredd.jpg|''Stern Dredd, from'' 2000 AD prog 415, by Ron Smith Dredd smells something fishy.jpg|''Dredd by Ian Gibson, from'' 2000 AD prog 419 2000 AD prog 440 cover.jpg|''The cover of'' 2000 AD prog 440, by Cam Kennedy Judge Dredd and Bella Bagley.jpg|''Judge Dredd and Bella Bagley, from'' 2000 AD prog 444, by Ian Gibson Dredd fires his lawgiver.jpg|''In'' 2000 AD prog 462, by Cam Kennedy 2000 AD prog 514 cover.jpg|''The cover of'' 2000 AD prog 514, by Steve Dillon Dredd sans helmet.jpg|''Dredd sans helmet, from'' 2000 AD prog 515, by John Cooper 2000 AD prog 527 cover.jpg|''The cover of'' 2000 AD prog 527, by Robin Smith Judge Dredd star scan.jpg|''In'' 2000 AD prog 579, by Will Simpson He is the law.jpg|''In'' 2000 AD prog 589, by Chris Weston Judge Dredd over the rainbow.jpg|''Judge Dredd over the rainbow, from'' 2000 AD prog 589, by John Ridgway Dredd and Mega-City One pin-up.jpg|''In'' 2000 AD prog 592, by Chris Weston 2000 AD prog 593 cover.jpg|2000 AD prog 593 cover by John Higgins 2000 AD prog 601 cover.jpg|''The cover of'' 2000 AD prog 601, by Liam Sharp Festive Dredd by Jim McCarthy.jpg|''Festive Dredd by Jim McCarthy, from]'' 2000 AD prog 606 Dredd_by_Richard_Elson.jpg|''Dredd by Richard Elson, from'' 2000 AD prog 609 Dredd star scan by Kevin Walker.jpg|''Dredd by Kevin Walker, from'' 2000 AD prog 610 Dredd by Cliff Robinson.jpg|''Dredd by Cliff Robinson, from'' 2000 AD prog 612 Judge Dredd's apartment.jpg|''Judge Dredd's apartment, from'' 2000 AD prog 626, by Jim Baikie Judge Dredd in the bath.jpg|''Judge Dredd in the bath, from'' 2000 AD prog 626, by Jim Baikie Star scan by Jim Baikie.jpg|''Star scan by Jim Baikie, from'' 2000 AD prog 629 2000 AD prog 629 cover.jpg|''The cover of'' 2000 AD prog 629, by Mick Austin Dredd star scan by David Hine.jpg|''Star scan by David Hine, from'' 2000 AD prog 651 Judge Dredd's face.jpg|''Judge Dredd's face in'' The Dead Man from 2000 AD prog 651, by John Ridgway 2000 AD prog 668 cover.jpg|''The cover of'' 2000 AD prog 668, by Jeff Anderson Timeflies.jpg|''The cover of'' 2000 AD prog 711, by Philip Bond, accurately captures Dredd's profound inner melancholy Dondie Cox and Paul Marshall.jpg|''In'' 2000 AD prog 939, by Dondie Cox and Paul Marshall Dredd in the shower.jpg|''Dredd in the shower, from'' 2000 AD prog 966, by Simon Jacob Dredd_by_Simon_Davis.jpg|''From the cover of'' 2000 AD prog 1003, by Simon Davis Judge Dredd.jpg|''From the cover of'' 2000 AD prog 1020, by Jason Brashill Jim Murray.jpg|''In'' 2000 AD prog 1033, by Jim Murray 2000 AD prog 1107 cover.jpg|''The cover of'' 2000 AD prog 1107, by Dermot Power Dredd by Paolo Parente.jpg|''Dredd in'' 2000 AD prog 1122, by Paolo Parente Dredd_by_Frazer_Irving_and_Len_O'Grady.jpg|''Dredd in'' 2000 AD prog 1206, by Frazer Irving and Len O'Grady Dredd meets Walter again.jpg|''Dredd meets Walter again, from'' 2000 AD prog 1892, by Colin MacNeil 2000_AD_prog_1899_cover.jpg|''The cover of'' 2000 AD prog 1899, by Alex Ronald 2000 AD prog 1909 cover.jpg|''The cover of'' 2000 AD prog 1909, by Cliff Robinson and Dylan Teague Dredd_by_Staples.jpg|''Dredd's face in'' 2000 AD prog 1921, by Greg Staples 2000 AD prog 1924 cover.jpg|''The cover of'' 2000 AD prog 1924, by Brian Bolland 2000 AD prog 1929 cover.jpg|''The cover of'' 2000 AD prog 1929, by Ryan Brown Dredd by Greg Staples.jpg|''Dredd in'' 2000 AD prog 1935 (advert for the Megazine''), by Greg Staples'' 2000 AD prog 1942 cover.jpg|''The cover of'' 2000 AD prog 1942, by Glenn Fabry and Ryan Brown Judge Dredd in other comics Dredd 34.jpg|Judge Dredd #34 cover, by Brian Bolland Lawman.jpg|Judge Dredd, Lawman of the Future #5 cover, by James Murray Posterprog1.jpg|Judge Dredd: The Poster Prog'' #1 cover, by Greg Staples'' dreddalpha.jpg|''Dredd and Johnny Alpha in a'' Judge Dredd Annual'', by Carlos Ezquerra'' Judge Dredd Megazine vol 2 -81 cover.jpg|''Judge Dredd Megazine'' vol 2 #81 cover, by Tom Carney'' Judge Dredd Megazine 297 cover.jpg|Judge Dredd Megazine'' #297 cover, by Paul Marshall'' Barnes-Murphy and Julien.jpg|''Dredd and Shimura in'' Judge Dredd Megazine 3.19, by Sean Barnes-Murphy and Cyril Julien Judge Dredd in other media Dredd 1995.jpg|''Sylvester Stallone as Dredd in'' Judge Dredd (1995) Dredd 2012.jpg|''Karl Urban as Dredd in'' Dredd (2012) Judge-Dredd-judge-dredd-2225632-365-356.jpg|''Computer-drawn Dredd'' Category:Gallery Category:2000 AD